Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can cause disruption to electrical systems. One way to prevent EMI from affecting electronic circuitry is to shield the electronic circuit, a technique generally known as EMI shielding. Typically, EMI is performed by encasing the electronic components in metal having no gaps in the metal that would allow EMI to penetrate, for example, a Faraday cage. In general, a continuous metal contact is provided to ensure EMI shielding.